


in noctem

by cinnappo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Length: Drabble, M/M, genre: angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnappo/pseuds/cinnappo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the world crashes down around them, all Ryeowook can hear is noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in noctem

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my livejournal. Originally published on 2012/03/12. Based off of the Mass Effect 3 TV spot.

Noise. 

That's what Ryeowook hears. It's all just noise. He can't distinguish between the raging explosions except for the feel of the shockwaves, the screams of the people around him except for their anguished faces, the gunshots except for the victims who crumple in a mass of blood. All he hears is the deafening roar of his own pounding heart in his ears, the sound of his own breathing even drowned out. 

He can't really be considered running, as he's more tripping as a tight grip on his wrist pulls him along the wrecked streets, barely dodging bullets and debris. It takes all of his strength to keep the back of that head in sight, to keep the tears out of his eyes enough so that he can at least see him. He doesn't know where they're running to, or even what they're running from. All he knows is that if he doesn't keep up with him then he'll not only be risking his own life, but hindering the other's as well. 

Suddenly he's tugged behind pillar and a hand is clasped over his mouth -- Ryeowook hadn't even realized there was a scream in his throat until he choked on it as one of those things zoom down the street, flying low enough to take the heads off of anyone in it's path. There's another explosion somewhere close and the concrete overhang they ducked under crumbles a bit, knocking ash and bits of rock down on top of them. Ryeowook turns and flinches into the strong arms that circle protectively around him.

"Jongwoon," he whimpers, and Jongwoon's hands come up to either side of his face, raising the younger boy's chin so that their gazes meet. Jongwoon's eyes are hardened, something that comes with the horrors of these last few years, but still the warm chocolate eyes that Ryeowook fell in love with, a time that feels so long ago. Jongwoon's thumbs wipe away the soot and the tears on Ryeowook's cheeks with a look of resignation, and Ryeowook shatters. "Jongwoon, I'm scared."

Jongwoon's eyes soften just the slightest bit, and yet another explosion rocks the foundation they stand on. Without missing another beat Jongwoon leans down and kisses Ryeowook with a desperate passion, holding tight but gentle onto Ryeowook's cheeks. Ryeowook whimpers again and brings his hands to cling to the front of Jongwoon's ruined shirt, fervently returning the kiss.

"I love you, Ryeowook," Jongwoon pants in between their kisses. "I love you so much." Ryeowook bites back a sob and kisses him again, not wanting to let go. They're tired of fighting, the both of them, tired of running and tired of living in fear. But if there's one thing that Ryeowook fears more than death, it's the prospect of never seeing Jongwoon again. "Forever."

"Even in the next life," Ryeowook whispers, leaning his forehead against Jongwoon's, tears streaming down their faces as the creatures draw ever closer. Another explosion lands on the building right across the street from them and it's so close it whips their hair in the aftershock, the heat of the ensuing flames scorching their skins. "Even in the next life, let's meet again."

"I'll love you even then," Jongwoon agrees, pulling Ryeowook as close as he possibly can and stroking the younger boy's hair. There's a shout somewhere -- they've been seen -- but nothing matters now. "Even in the next life, even in the life after that." Ryeowook smiles a rueful smile, burying his face into Jongwoon's chest. He can die peacefully now.

Their time is up.


End file.
